Inevitable
by LiSwan
Summary: Cansada de los problemas que trae su familia Isabella decide hacerle caso a Alice su mejor amiga de siempre, sin embargo no contaba con la apuesta que había hecho su hermano con los hermanos Cullen. Una historia de pasión, contradicción y sobre todo masoquismo en la que los protagonistas deberán evitar lo inevitable y cerrarle las puertas al sentimiento más consumista: el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Me levanté de golpe a escuchar el portazo de mi habitación haciendo que las palomitas de maíz que había hecho cayeran al suelo, la gran pantalla plasma que mamá había enviado un mes atrás seguía encendida y " _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ " se repetía. Maldije por lo bajo ¿En qué momento me había quedado dormida? Recordaba haber terminado la película.

-Lamento haberte despertado Bella- sollozó Alice, mi mejor amiga, hecha un ovillo a orillas de la puerta de roble blanco que papá había tallado para mí - No sabía a dónde ir eres mi mejor amiga, Charlie está de viaje, y la loca de tu hermana estaba en la fiesta así que acá estoy - caminó hacia donde estaba y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, sollozando cada vez más fuerte.

-Pequeña ¿Qué paso?- me sentía preocupada por ella, lloraba desconsoladamente y su sutil maquillaje escurría por sus mejillas, era tan impropio de Alice llorar. Murmuró " _Jasper_ " y sollozó aún más fuerte. Iba a matar a ese imbécil y enterrar su cadáver en el jardín, lo había hecho jurar que no jugaría con Alice, porque era demasiado buena para él. Espere un rato para que se calmara, sin duda verla así me dolía ¡Demonios! Era mi mejor amiga y muchas veces había sido más hermana que Rosalie. Suspiré quien sabe dónde demonios estará ahora, gemí un poco al ver que eran las 4:00 a.m. y ninguno de mis hermanos había llegado.

-Alice ¿Qué paso en la fiesta?- cuando dejo de hipar suspiró un poco y sonrió tristemente.

-Jasper tuvo sexo con María- me estremecí al imaginar a mi hermano teniendo ese tipo de actividades – Me prometió que iba a estar conmigo toda la noche porque no conocía a nadie y vio a María. Desapareció por horas y cuando fui a buscarlo lo encontré en un privado con la zorra más zorra del mundo. Estoy tan decepcionada de mí ¡Si mis padres se enteraran! Que acepté tener sexo con alguien que tenía una relación ¡Y yo lo sabía! -sollozó una vez más recargando su cabeza en mi cuello y pasando sus pequeños y delgados brazos por mi cintura.

\- Simplemente es un imbécil, folla todo lo que tiene hueco- mascullé entre dientes.

-¿Sabes lo que hizo tu hermana?- rio amargamente- ¡Lo felicito Bella! A veces pienso que eres adoptada, tus hermanos son tan mierda y tú eres tan buena-

-Probablemente me parezco más a Charlie-

-Ni lo digas-

-Hey papá es buena gente-

Pronto Alice cayó dormida en mi hombro, ella era muy pequeña y delgada casi un palillo, sin embargo pesaba como una vaca, tratando de no despertarla la acomodé en el lado derecho de la cama, un King size, más que suficiente para las dos. Abrazo la almohada y reí al ver que era más grande que ella un " _Jasper_ " salió de sus labios. Me acosté junto a ella dándole en despacio y no tarde en acompañarla soñando con el increíble Mr. Darcy.

Unos pequeños golpes en mi mejilla me hicieron despertar, y me arrepentí al instante mi ropa volaba desde mi armario hasta el otro lado de la habitación formando un montículo. Ya sabía que venía después. Por favor Dios si estás allí no lo permitas.

-Tengo que llevarte de compras urgente ¡No hay nada decente aquí!- imagine como hacía una mueca de asco y reí para mí.

-Y ¿Por qué revisas mi closet?- pregunte inocentemente y murmuró un "No puedo llegar a casa vestida así, mamá me mataría" Lo correcto sería que a Esme le daría un infarto al ver a su pequeña hija usando ese top rojo sin mangas que solo cubría sus pechos y esa falda que, siendo buenos, solo tapaba su trasero.- Como sea ¿Por qué estas vestida así?...Alice tú no eres así, no cambies por un pendejo- la sacudí ligeramente por los hombros. Salí de mi habitación, y vi una botella de tequila tirada frente a la puerta de mi hermana, quien por lo que pude ver a través de su puerta entrecerrada dormía plácidamente con un minúsculo y apretado vestido rojo carmesí ¡Hierva mala nunca muere señores! Bajé a la cocina por un poco de agua preguntando si había sido intercambiada al nacer o René había tenido alguna aventura, rechacé ambas ideas al darme cuenta que era igual que papá, desperté de mi ensoñación cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

-¡Ya voy hijo de puta!- grité a través del intercomunicador. Suspiré resignada al ver de quién se trataba, unos intensos ojos verde esmeralda que me observaban con enojo- ¿Qué quieres Edward?- miré mis uñas desinteresadamente.

-¿Se puede saber dónde putas se metió Alice? No está en ningún lado- no hice nada por ocultar mi mueca de asco cuando percibí el alcohol y tabaco.

-No lo sé, solo vino ayer un rato y luego se marchó, ahora si me disculpas- intente cerrar la puerta fallando en el intento, sin ningún esfuerzo detuvo la puerta con solo un brazo, decidí rendirme cuando utilice la fuerza de todo mi cuerpo en vano.

-Isabella no estoy para juegos- gruñó antes de tomarme por el brazo y sacudirme con fuerza.

-Suéltame maldito imbécil ¿Acaso no tienes alguna perra para perseguir?- escupí intentando zafarme de su agarre.

-No te incumbe, dime donde se metió mi _hermanita_ \- demandó furioso, su fina mano con dedos largos y pálidos digna de un pianista profesional empezaba a resultar extremadamente dolorosa.

-Me estás lastimando…- advertí preocupada y adolorida.

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana cabrón- Jasper apareció desafiante, increíblemente borracho y molesto.

-Debería decirte lo mismo ¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar? ¿En qué quedamos? Quizás quieres que te muestre lo que NO debía pasar- aún no me soltaba, sin embargo lo hizo en el momento en Jasper le dio justo en su mandíbula griega.

-Bella entra a la casa- dijo entre dientes sin dejar de mirar a su "mejor amigo" Todo paso demasiado rápido de pronto Jasper tenía al hermano de mi mejor amiga sentado a horcadas sobre él pegándole fuerte. Y por más que se lo merecía esto no podía seguir Jasper sacó fuerzas de quién sabe dónde y los volteo quedando él sobre Edward.

-¡Basta! ¡Jasper suelta a Edward!- Alice apareció en la escena, y solo entonces mi hermano se detuvo. La observó con una expresión que no supe identificar. Esto le dio la oportunidad de Edward de levantarse rápidamente y darle una patada fuerte en el estómago.

-Alice…..- soltó Jasper sin aire.

-¡Cállate¡ No quiero tenerte en mi vida, ni mucho menos verte ¿Entendiste? Jodete Jasper Swan, desde hoy no existo para ti me has humillado delante de todo el mundo ¡Te odio maldito imbécil! Y si vuelves a tocar a alguno de mis hermanos me encargaré de que lo pagues caro- Jasper la miro otra vez atontado o no lo supe distinguir porque en su ojo ya comenzaba a mostrarse un cardenal.

-Aléjate de ella hijo de puta- Edward me miró y desvié la mirada avergonzada por el comportamiento de Jasper, sentí el calor en mis mejillas y maldije por lo bajo ¡Puto sonrojo! Los hermanos Cullen se marcharon cuando el suave ronroneo del Ferrari de Edward se hizo presente.

-Ahora en que te metiste- dije mientras ayudaba a mi hermano mayor a levantarse pase su brazo derecho por mis hombros y lo encaminé hacia la gran casa que parecía abandonada al no escucharse ningún ruido.

-Bella no me odies por lastimar a Alice, no fue mi intención- gimió cuando a propósito lo solté demasiado rápido en el sillón. Gruñó fuertemente.

-¿Por qué no eres con los demás como lo eres conmigo? Te ahorrarías muchos problemas- pregunté empezando a curar sus heridas, era sábado y quizás para el lunes sus heridas curarían aunque por la cantidad de golpes que Edward le había dado dudaba.

-Bella, no entiendes-

-Exactamente no los entiendo- fulminé con la mirada a mi Rosalie quién observaba la escena con recelo.- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí o vas a ayudar?-

-No me hables así Bella- se acercó desafiante y comenzó a limpiar el corte que Jasper tenía en el brazo ¿Cuándo mierda se había hecho eso? Edward no había llegado a cortarlo. Examiné la herida y aún estaba fresca; miré con desaprobación a mi hermano, quién desvió la mirada- ¿Qué mierda te has hecho?- Rose hizo una mueca al ver las heridas de su mellizo.

-Deberías de decirle a tu novio que no mate a tu hermano- reí amargamente cuando recordé la escena que había visto la semana pasada en la escuela. Había ido por un libro de anatomía a la biblioteca de la escuela, y fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a mi hermana sentada a horcadas del chico de cabellos cobrizos ambos sin la parte superior de su vestimenta.

-No te metas- dijo entre dientes dedicándome una feroz mirada, pero ya no le tenía miedo, ya no era la estúpida niña de 14 años que hacía todo lo que su hermana mayor decía- Eso le va pasa por meterse con alguien insignificante y sencillo como Alice Cullen-

-¿Si quiera piensas lo que dices?-

-¡Sabes muy bien que tu puta amiga sabía que Jasper se traía algo con María- Jasper miraba la escena con una mueca de fastidios y, Rose estaba frente a mí con su dedo índice hundido en mi pecho, tomo el brazo que Edward había lastimado y gemí en dolor.

-No te derecho a hablarle así-

-Como sea Bella, mantén a tu amiga lejos de Jasper sino la próxima será ella a quien le cures las heridas- ¿Qué mierda tenían todos hoy con las amenzas?

-Rose deja de ser tan mierda con Bella- fue lo último que escuché antes de subir las escaleras a zancadas.


	2. Capítulo 2

-¿Alice?- bostecé cuando cogí el teléfono. Vi la hora afortunadamente era ya de tarde, eso significaba menos tiempo de verle su pálido trasero a mi hermana.

-¿Cómo está Jasper? Se veía bastante mal- definitivamente estaba preocupada.

\- Rose terminó de curar las heridas-

-Bella tomé un horroroso vestido azul de tu armario, era lo único casi decente, debemos ir de compras urgente- maldije para mí, y recé para que Dios tenga piedad de mí por lo que iba a decir. Aunque siendo honesta me hacía falta un cambio de estilo, quizá eso distraería mi instinto de irme de casa además la idea de dejar a Charlie solo con Rosalie me ponía los pelos de punta ¡Lo mataría!

-Está bien Alice- fruncí el ceño cuando nadie respondió el teléfono- ¿Alice sigues ahí?-

-¿Estás bien? Bella me lo estás poniendo fácil- dijo con exagerado entusiasmo. Soltó un pequeño gritito emocionada- ¿Aceptas un makeover?-

-¿Qué? No definitivamente te estás sobrepasando-

-Vamos Bella, luego podemos tomar esas clases de twerking en el nuevo gimnasio de Port Angels- definitivamente estaba divagando ¿Twerking? ¿Qué es eso?

-Alice, podemos empezar por las compras-

-Está bien- dijo un poco apenada -¿Mañana?-

-Calma vaquera. Charlie volverá de viaje- no había visto a papá desde hacía un mes había viajado por negocios y estaba más que ansiosa por verlo.

-No lo hará hablé con Carlisle esta mañana, y dijo que el problema con el señor Vulturi aún no se había solucionado- suspiró tristemente no veía a su padre el mismo tiempo que yo. _Swan & Cullen Company_ había sido creado bajo el arduo esfuerzo de nuestros padres al terminar la universidad; empezaron con algunos consultorios en el norte del país y ahora podían presumir alrededor de 60 constructoras en América.

-Bueno, te veo mañana entonces- corté la llamada y tiré el celular hacia el otro lado de la cama. Las cosas definitivamente empeoraron cuando escuché risitas agudas en el pasillo pude distinguir las voces de Tanya, Lauren, Jessica y María.

Por supuesto no saldría de mi habitación hasta que se fueran no estaba de humor para lidiar con las _rubias_ amigas de mi _rubia_ hermana. Acabé las tareas de la escuela nada difícil un poco de Literatura, Historia, matemáticas y biología no era la primera estudiante de la clase, pero me defendía en algo. Tomé una toalla limpia de un cajón y me dirigí al baño en mi habitación, gracias a papá quién había comprado una casa lo suficientemente grande para los cuatro, porque mamá y él se separaron luego de mi nacimiento, en verdad no recordaba haberlos visto "bien" alguna vez en mi vida, lo seguro era que ambos no podían estar en una misma habitación. Abrí el grifo y me metí el agua caliente relajo mis músculos y me quitó el estrés del suceso de la mañana. Edward y Jasper habían actuado raro, no me gustaba la amistad de mi hermano con el cobrizo ni con su hermano. Carlisle, Esme y Alice eran buenas personas, sin embargo sus hijos habían salido terriblemente groseros, mujeriegos y malhumorados gracias a ellos Jasper había adoptado su actitud y cada vez se parecía más a ellos; no pude evitar pensar en Edward y como había tenido un amor platónico con él desde niña hasta que entre en la adolescencia pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si él hijo de Esme estaba bien dotado era alto 1.90 aproximadamente, y musculoso no en exceso como su hermano, sin embargo había visto en la clase de gimnasia que tenía el abdomen duro y musculoso, el cabello cobrizo completamente enmarañado como si hubiera follado antes, sus ojos eran de un extraño color verde esmeralda casi parecían falsos, la nariz recta y unos generosos labios color rosa; no estaba mal debía de admitirlo, pero su arrogancia, insensibilidad, y malhumor era más que suficiente para que mi yo de 12 años despierte de su "enamoramiento"

Salí del baño y busque algo sencillo para vestir decidí usar una camiseta básica gris con el logo de Bon Jovi en el centro y unos jean boyfriend algo holgados; moría de hambre por lo que después de ver que no había nadie en el pasillo baje a la cocina cuidadosamente descalza. Me arrepentí al instante en el que mis pies tocaron el frío suelo, cinco pares de ojos me miraban con aburrimiento, Jasper quién tenía el ojo morado me dedico una mirada de " _Disculpa por ser tan pendejo_ " Negué y me encaminé a la cocina para mi muy mala suerte tenía que pasar por ellos antes de llegar a la cocina, busque un agua en el congelador y me preparé para saltar: desafortunadamente las barras de granola estaban en lo más alto de la despensa y con mi 1.65 no podía llegar a leguas. Una pálida mano, conocida, lo alcanzó sin problemas, masculle un " _gracias_ " intentando tomarlo.

-Te lo daré cuando me digas, porque ocultaste que Alice estaba acá- había levantado su brazo, y si no llegaba antes a la barra ahora era imposible.

-No sé de qué hablas- me hice la desentendida si le contaba eso probablemente Alice me castigaría con más horas de compras, y salones de belleza; le temía a Alice más que a su hermano ¡Demonios! Saltando no estaba ni cerca de la barra.

-Bien, pues tomarás solo agua-

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Dame eso Edward!- enseguida unos pequeños golpes en la ventana lo distrajo y aproveche el momento. Lo miré divertida mientras bufaba.

-¿Se van a quedar ahí o me van a abrir?-

-Alice ¿Qué mierda?- no supe descifrar a Edward estaba enojado y sorprendido. Voltee el rostro para ver a Alice y mis dudas se resolvieron. Alice que hoy en la mañana traía su cabello en suaves hondas azabache había cortado su bien cuidado cabello de tal manera que caía en puntas sobre su delgado cuello.

-¡Nuestra hermana es Tinkerbell Ed!- rio ruidosamente Emmett, que había salido de quién sabe dónde. Alice rodo los ojos cuando apareció Jasper y no tuvo los pantalones para mirarla. Emmett sacó pecho al ver a Jasper cerca de su hermana.

-¿Quién putas los entiende? Son amigos hasta que llega Alice y esta vez nadie va a lastimar a nadie; Jasper ya entendió lo que sea que hayan quedado-

-La pequeña Swan tiene agallas para defender a su puto hermano- preguntó Emmett demasiado cerca, me aterrorizaba un poco era mucho más grande que Edward y una bola de músculos casi como un levantador de pesas, sus castaños ojos me observaban con diversión y arrogancia

-Ya Emmett ya quedamos- mi rubio hermano me arrastro detrás de él. Alice contuvo un jadeo al verlo.

-¡Edward eres un animal!- golpeo a su hermano en el pecho, quién sonrió con diversión.

-¡Mira lo que le hiciste a Bella!-

-Estoy bien Alice, no es para tanto- oculté mi brazo. Jasper le gruño a su amigo, pero de ahí no paso.

El domingo con Alice fue abrumador me tuvo fuera de casa desde muy temprano, y aunque odiaba las compras, se lo agradecía profundamente; no había hablado con Rosalie desde el sábado y si lo hiciéramos probablemente alguna saldría lastimada, podía asegurar que iba a ser yo porque no conocía a nadie con la lengua más afilada que mi hermana. La observé sentada en unos pupitres cerca a la mesa del profesor con Edward hablaban animadamente, bufé era obvio que iban a congeniar tenían tanto en común; alejé el sentimiento de nostalgia que quería aprovecharse de mí, y envidie un poco a Edward ya quisiera tener esa clase de confianza con mi hermana, que desde hacía tiempo no era la misma, había mejorado muchísimo con su apariencia física ya no tenía esos kilitos de más como en la primaria; ahora era digna de un cuerpo escultural con grandes pechos, pequeña cintura, abdomen plano y un bien proporcionado trasero sumándole su cabello rubio platinado, sus inexpresivos ojos azules y labios rojos tranquilamente podría ser modelo de Victoria Secret; sin embargo no todo era perfecto su problema de superioridad, falta de humildad, arrogancia y egocentrismo eran cosas por las que sabía que mi hermana no era la misma.

-¡Bella deja de mirar a Edward así! Parece que te gustara más que a mí- Rosalie fruncía el ceño frente a mí con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué? Solo estaba pensando- rodó los ojos y sacó de su bolso Louis Vuitton una lista que prácticamente me la tiro en la cara.- ¡Eres una mierda me pudiste haber cortado algo!- susurré para que nadie nos escuché

-Te toca esta vez hacer las compras- asentí molesta si bien teníamos personas que se ocupaban de la limpieza y cocina de la casa las compras era cosas nuestras que papá decidió cuando se percató que Rose comenzaba a ser grosera con el personal.

-No lo haría de ser por ti ¿Por qué siempre arruinas todo?- tomé mi mochila me la alcé al hombro y caminé lo más rápido que pude evitando tropezarme porque aunque me costará aceptarlo tenía dos pies izquierdos; la vida no era perfecta por lo que tropecé y caí sobre un musculoso pecho.

-Hey Bella-

-Lo siento Emmett…-

-Si lo sé tienes dos pies izquierdos- miró encima de mi hombro- Creo que por allá viene Marilyn Monroe- señaló a mi hermana y como la cobarde que soy me escondí en su espalda, afortunadamente era tan grande como para esconder a cuatro yo ahí atrás

-¡Emmett! ¿Has visto a Isabella?- terriblemente Rose golpeaba sus tacones aguja una y otra vez en el suelo, me ponía los pelos de punta eso, sabía que odiaba que la dejaran con la palabra en la boca.

-Nop cuñis- dijo Emmett demasiado entretenido en el pecho de Rose, quién se marchó molesta.

-Es grosero mirar a la novia de tu hermano así- reí cuando vi a Rose lo suficientemente lejos de mi escondite.

-No es su novia- dijo serio lo cual me sorprendió no sabía que Emmett Cullen tenía la palabra "seriedad" en su diccionario.

-Como sea comparten besos, caricias y toda esa mierda que hacen los novios- dije antes de irme, me alcanzó unos metros más adelante. Lo miré cansada.

-¿Ahora qué Emmett?- me detuve en mi casillero, guardando todo lo que había usado hoy.

-No agradeciste- sonrió "pícaramente" me pareció más una de esas sonrisas "seductoras" de las parodias cómicas, pero no dije nada.

-¿Gracias?-

-Me puedes agradecer en el café de Stanley el viernes- hizo un guiño ¿Me estaba invitando a salir?

-Gracias, pero no gracias- me marché y me alcanzó en un segundo. Suspiré frustrada ¿Qué carajos quería?

-Soy Emmett Cullen ninguna chica me rechaza-

-Hay una primera vez para todo oso, ahora si me disculpas- abrí la puerta de mi pequeño Mini Cooper descapotado. Me miró en shock y sonrió con malicia sacando la llave de su auto.

-No te atreverías-

-Puedo ser muy convincente, Swan- hice un mohín ¡No podía permitir que raye mi auto! Lo había chocado el mes pasado aprendiendo a conducir, y papá había amenazado con quitármelo si tenía un rasguño más.

-Está bien- suspiré resignada, sonrió y se marchó hacia donde estaba Jasper que miraba la escena aburrido desde su Audi. Alice saltó por encima de la puerta y se colocó el cinturón.

-¿Qué hablabas con Emmett?- preguntó inocentemente.

-De la tarea de Historia me pidió un favor y se lo concederé…Solo por esta vez-

-Si tú lo dices ¡Tengo una cita con James!- gritó emocionada.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto? Recién te recuperas por lo de Jasper-

-Bella un clavo saca a otro clavo- sonrió retocando su maquillaje -¿Me dejas en el parque camino a tu casa? Quede con Charlotte para una cita en el Spa- al abandonar el estacionamiento me encontré con la mirada desafiante de mi hermana y me arrepentí de haber hecho que se enojara.

-¡Te cortaste el cabello el sábado!-

-Lo sé pero tiene mucho frizz-

-¡Está lacio!- le reprendí a Alice le encantaba malgastar. Refunfuño cruzándose de brazos.

-Por cierto te queda bien ese corte-

-¡Lo sé! ¿Crees que habré sorprendido a Jasper? Digo James- rodé los ojos ocultando mi risa.

Al dejar a Alice en el Spa, conduje hacia el pequeño supermercado de Forks, continuamente las personas preguntaban por qué papá y Carlisle habían decidido quedarse en el pequeño pueblo de Seattle, cuando podían vivir en cualquier lugar del mundo, y para ser honesta también me preguntaba lo mismo. No me agradaba Forks completamente, pero con mamá viajando por todo el mundo junto su novio 10 años menor que ella era imposible mudarme con ella a California. Abastecí el carro con todo lo que Maggie, la cocinera, había puesto en la lista.

-Oh lo siento- dije al chocar el carrito, sonreí con malicia al ver de quién se trataba. Se iba arrepentir por haber golpeado a mi hermano.

 **Hola chicas! Estoy muy emocionada por todos los comentarios que estoy recibiendo en verdad les agradezco mucho, es mi primera historia y estoy muy feliz gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Normalmente actualizaré todos los sábados, pero en días que tenga tiempo las sorprenderé, como hoy por ejemplo.**

 **Bendiciones!**

 ***LiSwan**


	3. Capítulo 3

El supermercado no tenía muchas canciones en su playlist por lo que era la sexta vez que escuchaba "Help" de The Beatles desde que había llegado, y exactamente ayuda era lo que Edward Cullen iba a necesitar después de conversar con su adorable y joven madre.

-¿Esme?- pregunté a la mujer a quién conocía de toda la vida. Llevaba un vestido verde petróleo hasta las rodillas mostrando sus delicadas y sencillas curvas, al igual que sus hijos y la mayoría de personas en Forks su piel era blanca con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Edward había sacado los ojos verdes de su madre que en él detonaban arrogancia y en ella sus ojos expresaban puro amor, su cabello castaño oscuro como Emmett caía en ondas hasta su cintura, y su rostro en forma de corazón sin duda lo había heredado Alice.

-¡Bella, cariño!- me dio un fuerte abrazo y le correspondí. Caminamos juntas por la sección de limpieza, era tan fácil hablar con ella que mi idea original se estaba desviando.

-¿Cómo está Edward? Me preocupe el sábado por él-

-¿A qué te refieres cariño?- su rostro emanaba preocupación, me arrepentí al instante, no le podía hacer esto a alguien tan bueno como Esme, aunque Edward se lo merecía, sin embargo me estaba compadeciendo por Edward a nadie le gustaba ver a Esme enojada.

-Olvídalo cosas mías-

-Bella- me reprendió gentilmente si algo sabía era que a Esme Cullen nunca se le podía ocultar nada.

 _Flashback:_

 _La mansión Cullen era sorprendente y cada vez que venía me encantaba observar el gran trabajo que hacía Esme, pero no lo podía observar detrás de un arbusto que era dónde Alice y yo estábamos, era muy tarde y nos habíamos colado a una fiesta de preparatoria aunque nosotras estábamos en secundaria._

 _-No debí haberte hecho caso- le repetí por enésima vez a mi amiga quién veía a través del arbusto dónde estábamos escondidas. Mi ropa apestaba a cigarrillos y alcohol ¡Ni siquiera había bebido o fumado!_

 _-Bella cállate mi mamá está en la sala leyendo un libro- quería llorar ¿Y si Esme le decía a Charlie? Me iba a castigar hasta cumplir 40._

 _-¿Y si vamos a mi casa? Podemos tomar el atajo del bosque- era la solución más fácil. Alice me miró frustrada._

 _-¡¿Dónde estábamos antes de irnos?!- gritó en un susurro._

 _-En casa de Ángela- respondí resignada._

 _-Ángela vive en la siguiente calle ¡Tú vives al otro lado del pueblo!-_

 _-¡No me grites! Si Charlie me castiga le dirás adiós a jugar a Barbie Bella en el centro comercial-_

 _-¡Joder! Mamá muévete prepárate un café o algo-_

 _-Alice- le señalé a mi amiga el segundo piso de su casa. Edward, su hermano mayor, nos observaba con diversión. Alice se arrodilló y junto sus manos rogándole ayuda, no me quedaba de otra e hice lo mismo. Negó riendo y escuchamos cómo grito un "Papá"_

 _-Es un pendejo ven Bella por aquí- corrimos por el gran jardín, y como era de esperarse tropecé con una rama haciendo que Alice y yo caigamos juntas al suelo justo en el momento en que Carlisle encendía la luz externa de la casa. Lo observamos avergonzadas._

 _-¿Señoritas?-_

 _-Bella tenía sed y fuimos por una coca- la miré extrañada y asentí frenéticamente después del fuerte pisotón de Alice._

 _-¿A las 2 de la madrugada?-_

 _-Abren las 24 horas- respondió con astucia Alice._

 _-¿Y la soda?-_

 _-Nos la tomamos en el camino- ¡Bella eres una mentirosa! ¡Te va a crecer la nariz como pinocho! Me reprendí a mí misma_

 _-¿No estaban con su compañera Ángela Webber?- enarcó una ceja._

 _-Vinimos antes….-_

 _-Yo no las vi-_

 _-Entramos por atrás…..-_

 _-Alice- le reprendió su padre._

 _-Pero papá….-_

 _-Adentro- suspiró con cansancio-Tu también Bella- caminé con la cabeza baja y susurré un "Te lo dije" a Alice quién rodó los ojos. Esme nos esperaba con los brazos cruzados en la sala y Edward recargado en el arco de la entrada principal con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción._

 _-Edward arriba-_

 _-Pero papá yo les avise-_

 _-A nadie le agrada un cotilla Edward, es de mala educación- le reprendió Esme, su hijo le hizo caso y subió las escaleras con desgano._

 _-Esperaba que salieran de ahí hace rato-_

 _-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-_

 _-Alice soy arquitecta mi trabajo es ver que todo sea perfecto y cuatro pies debajo de un arbusto….- sentí como el sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas._

 _-¿Bebieron niñas?- preguntó Carlisle con intriga. Alice y yo negamos, eso era verdad ninguna había bebido o aceptado algo._

 _-¿Por qué fueron a la fiesta?- preguntó Esme mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a nosotras. Miré a Alice disimuladamente y me dio una mirada de "No" Escuchamos una risa fuerte desde el segundo piso, y Carlisle subió a hacer callar a su hijo._

 _-Sigo esperando la respuesta ¿Alice?-_

 _-Queríamos ver cómo será la preparatoria, ya sabes mamá cómo entraremos el próximo año- Esme enarcó en ceja ¿Solo eso se te ocurrió Alice? Maldita sea ya me veía castigada hasta cumplir 40._

 _-¿Bella?- preguntó Esme, y Alice pasó un mechón de cabello por su oreja. No podía mentirle a Esme no soportaba que me miraran con intriga y decepción._

 _-Fuimos porque Alice quería ver a Alec que está en preparatoria, mide 1.75, toca la guitarra, tiene una banda y actualmente sale con Alice- dije todo muy rápido ¡Rayos! ¡Alice me iba a matar! Esme sonrió con satisfacción._

 _-¡Bella!-_

 _-Lo siento Alice-_

-Jasper y él tuvieron una discusión fuerte el sábado- respondí con desgano casi me estaba arrepintiendo. Casi.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Llegaron a golpes- me resigné totalmente- Jasper se llevó la peor parte- hice una mueca.

-Estoy sorprendida, son mejores amigos- asentí me miró con esa mirada suya que hacía escupir las cosas.

-No me mires así te dije todo lo que sé- levanté las manos en señal de paz y rio. Esme muchas veces había jugado el papel de madre en mi vida, mamá vivía lejos y no se llevaba bien con papá por lo que nos visitaba pocas veces.

-Esme ¿Carlisle y Charlie dijeron cuando iban a regresar? Llevan tiempo fuera-

-Lo sé cariño yo también extraño a Carlisle- suspiró, el amor de Carlisle y Esme era el más sincero que alguna vez había visto. Caminé hacia la caja registradora con Esme, y pude observar que quería preguntarme algo.

-¿Cómo va la relación de Rose y Edward? Bella-

-Honestamente Esme no lo sé, sabes como es mi relación con Rose, no me cuenta sus cosas y yo tampoco le cuento las mías- me encogí de hombros y tomé unos a M&Ms.

-Está bien cariño no te preocupes, me tengo que ir espero verte pronto- me dio dos besos uno en cada mejilla y se marchó con sus bolsas de compras. Hice un pequeño baile de victoria al sabes que Edward tendría problemas, coloqué todas las cosas en el auto y me marche a casa.

Era viernes y honestamente no sabía que ponerme para la "cita" si así le podía llamar con Emmett; el día anterior Alice me había llevado a una peluquería en Port Angels que según ella "era la mejor" y habían hecho pequeños rayos dorados en el cabello se veía bien no podía negarlo, aunque sinceramente lo hacía para que olvidará el mal rato que había pasado con mi hermano, que para su buena suerte, los hematomas habían casi desaparecido de su rostro. Ya me había arrepentido de haber aceptado la propuesta de Alice.

 _La habitación de Alice era de un tenue color salmón y con decoración vintage incluso tenía uno de esos vestidores que aparecían en las películas de época. Raro, pero sumamente elegante lo que no encajaba en la habitación era yo: llevaba una desgastada camiseta de Jasper que me quedaba muy grande encima de las rodillas y unas crocs, había venido porque mi mejor amiga había entrado en crisis por la cita con James, y ahora la escuchaba parlotear sobre lo anticuado, y aburrida que había sido su cita._

 _-Necesito algo para distraerme- entrecerró los ojos, y soltó mi cabello con brusquedad, antes amarrado en una despeinada coleta._

 _-¿Me explicas por qué tienes esa mirada cómo si se te acabara de prender un foco?-_

 _-¡Te haré un cambio de look!-_

 _-No, ni lo sueñes, te dije el otro día nada de makeover- negué con seguridad, esta vez no iba a caer en su trampa. Hizo un puchero y batió sus pestañas lentamente._

 _-No voy a caer-_

 _-Verás Bella me siento tan triste por lo de Jasper que…- se levantó de la cama y miró la ventana "melancólicamente" llevaba una bata de seda color blanco, y unas pantuflas del mismo color se veía graciosa. Rodé los ojos ¡Le había dejado hacerme un nuevo guardarropa!_

 _-Te lo recompensé con la salida de compras-_

 _-Si supieras como me hizo sentir tu hermano Bells, creo que estoy enamorada- ya no hablaba para hacerme caer en su juego, lo decía enserio. Gimoteé un poco._

 _-Ok-_

 _-¿Me dejarás jugar a Barbie Bella? –aplaudió emocionada, y asentí con desgano estaba dispuesta a hacer todo para enmendar los errores de mi hermano, así de grande era mi amor por él si dejaba a Alice jugar conmigo._

Si le había dicho a mi mejor amiga que tenía una cita, pero ella no sabía que se trataba de Emmett, su hermano de 19 años. Respiré hondo cuando vi entrar a la bola de músculos en la cafetería llevaba unos jeans, una camiseta de los Yankees y unos cómodos tenis, por otro lado yo había optado por un jean ajustado, unos botines negros con tacón bajo, un top beige y un kimono negro.

-Hey Bells- me abrazó fuerte. Sonreí un poco no me gustaba estar aquí con él dónde todos podían observar.

-¿El gato te comió la lengua?- arqueó una ceja y respondí fríamente.

-No me agradas- negó divertido.

-Ya lo sé tontita, solo estoy aquí porque era parte de algo- se revolvió incómodo en su sitio. Suspiré aliviada al menos sabía que no intentaría nada conmigo. Frunció el ceño.

-¿En serio te parezco tan poca cosa?-

-No es eso Emmett, solo que no eres mi tipo ¿Sabes?- rio estruendosamente haciendo que toda la cafetería voltee a ver. Me sonroje al instante.

-No te ofendas, pero tú tampoco- esta vez fue mi turno de reír.

-No lo hago…Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Ya te lo dije era parte de algo- se encogió de hombros. Esto era sospechoso. El mesero se acercó y ordenamos.

-Un café y una magdalena de chocolate por favor- pedí con una sonrisa. El chico anoto nerviosamente en su libreta. Emmett sobo sus manos.

Ay no había visto la gran cantidad que Emmett comía cada vez que me quedaba a dormir en la casa Cullen.

-¿Frank, verdad? Amigo quiero un frapuchino de chocolate con todos sus complementos y extra caramelo, panqueques con jarabe de miel, una empanada de pollo y una de carne, un chocolate caliente con crema batida, una tarta de chocolate, un cheescake de fresa, un pedazo de pie de manzana, un sándwich con doble queso y jamón y una porción de donas- terminó Emmett, el chico escribía frenéticamente, y lo observaba con confusión.

-Sí el v a comer todo eso- el chico murmuró un "ok" y se fue por dónde había venido.

-¿Entonces?...-

-mmm…- esto resultaba extrañamente incómodo, vi un mensaje en mi teléfono de Rosalie

 _¿Hay alguien en casa?_ Sonreí un poco y escribí.

 _"_ _No, tranquila yo estoy fuera y Jasper salió a Port Angels; puedes hacer tus cochinadas con Edward en paz –B."_

 _"_ _Púdrete Bella"_

 _"_ _.l."_

-Lo lamento era Rosalie, aparentemente están a punto de concebir a nuestro sobrino- reí por mi ocurrencia, y Emmett hizo una mueca.

-¿No soy la hermana Swan que querías en tu cita?- enarqué una ceja.

-Me agradas más que ella por supuesto, pero…..-

-Te gusta Rosalie- me crucé de brazos mirándolo divertida.

-Es un poco complicado considerando que tiene algo con mi hermano- paso las manos por su rostro frustrado y asintió lentamente.

-¡Genial! Me agradas más que Edward como cuñado-

-Creí que no te agradaba-dijo extrañado

-Puedo cambiar de opinión- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Emmett sonrió tristemente y apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano.

-Rosalie es perfecta inteligente, divertida, atractiva, ardiente…..- me estremecí un poco.

-Rosalie vive en su mundo de "perfección" quiere que su vida sea perfecta…..-

-Y yo no encajo en eso-

-¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que sí-

-Bella me atrasé un año por ir a correr autos en Seattle- señaló la gran cicatriz de su brazo, y exactamente eso no encajaba en la perfecta vida de mi hermana. Lo sabía pero me daba pena herir sus sentimientos, parecía un pequeño niño.

-Pues tienes que seducirla hasta que salga de las garras de tu vil hermano-

-¿Me ayudarás?- preguntó esperanzado y asentí frenéticamente, luego pensé ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Con una condición-

-Lo que sea- sinceramente me sorprendió lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por mi hermana, yo no lo haría.

-Dime que se traen Jasper, Edward y tú- sonreí victoriosamente, y Emmett se recostó en la silla negando con impaciencia

-Bella no puedo hacerlo…..Es que no entiendes- en realidad no sabía que él tenía algo que ver con lo del suceso del sábado, pero ahora lo había confirmado.

-Entonces no- lo miré desafiante.

-Está bien Bella te lo diré, pero júralo que no sé lo dirás a nadie y menos que yo te lo dije-

-Seré una tumba-

-Júralo por el dedito-

-¡¿Hablas en serio?!-

-Es lo único en que confío plenamente- rodé los ojos y entrelacé su enorme meñique con el mío.

-Era algo así como una apuesta, al ver que ustedes: Rosalie, Alice y tú estaban creciendo, nos comenzamos a interesar por ustedes porque se habían puesto muy guapas…-lo miré con asco.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Alice es tu hermana!-

-No seas idiota Bella por supuesto que con mi hermana no- asentí con alivio- Jasper, Edward y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida por lo que sabíamos que no iba a ser nada bueno, obviamente a ninguno nos gustaría que nuestras hermanas salgan lastimadas-

-¿Cuánto apostaron?- pregunté, me causaba intriga.

-20 mil dólares- abrí los ojos como platos, no por la cantidad. Le di un fuerte golpe en su brazo. Auch.

-¡¿Quién mierda apuesta a sus hermanas?! Son unos cabrones-

-¿Ves? Por eso no queríamos que se enteraran, ustedes tres son las señoritas moralidad-

-Son unos imbéciles-

-Además que el que se meta con alguna de ustedes o hable de esto correría todo Forks desnudo- no pude evitar imaginar a Edward, Emmett y Jasper corriendo por todo Forks desnudos.

-¿Lo ves? Es gracioso-

-No lo es está mal ¿Qué diría Esme?- a Emmett se le borró la sonrisa del rostro -¿Lo ves? Es gracioso- lo imité.

-¡Carajo! Bella tú no le puedes ocultar nada a mamá- era verdad- Por lo que más quieras no se lo vayas a decir-

-Claro que le puedo ocultar cosas a Esme- fruncí el ceño.

-Cuando tenías 13 te pusiste de rodillas y le pediste perdón por una hora cuando Alice y tú rompieron la vajilla china ¡Y ni siquiera fueron ustedes! Fuimos Edward y yo para ver que hacías-

-¡No es verdad!- enarcó una ceja y asentí con desgano. Sí había sido verdad- Volviendo al tema ¿Por qué Edward casi mata a Jasper el sábado?-

-Porque había salido con Alice varias veces- casi gruñó. Wow parecía que enserio les molestaba.

-Pero Edward sale con Rose-

-Lo hace por obligación así como lo estoy haciendo yo es una clase de "Vendetta"- " _Vaya que lo disfruta_ " pensé

-Hey- lo miré ofendida.

-Ahora sonríe necesito evidencias, esto es para mí Instagram- rodé los ojos.


	4. Capítulo 4

-Lo lamento- escuché cuando aparqué frente a casa. Edward explicaba algo a mi hermana y ella asentía con brazos cruzados.

-Deberían pasar hace frío acá afuera- sonreí y caminé entre ellos. No quería interrumpir.

-Descuida- dijo ¿Rose? Me gire a observarla ¿Estaba triste? Había visto pocas veces triste a mi hermana, y en realidad me preocupaba. Pase a la sala y encendí el televisor a bajo volumen.

-Adiós- Rose cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a mí en el sillón

-¿Todo bien?- pregunté sin quitar la vista de " _Van Helsing"_ Hugh Jackman era un verdadero daddy. Hizo una mueca.

-Edward cortó lo que teníamos- una pequeña lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y vacilé un poco al abrazarla. Sorprendentemente dejo que lo hiciera.

-¿Te dijo por qué?-

-Porque no soy su tipo ¿Qué mierda? Soy el tipo de todos- comenzó a sollozar más fuerte. Rodé los ojos no lloraba porque Edward había herido sus sentimientos, sino porque cómo haría para explicarle a todos que ÉL había terminado con la preciosa Rosalie.

-¿Te gustaba mucho?- hizo una mueca y sacudió la mano - ¿Entonces por qué carajos estabas con él?-

-Es el chico perfecto, lástima que no lo haya amado sería fácil enamorarse de él- suspiró

-¿Estabas con él por interés?- pregunté extrañada.

-En mi defensa era interés mutuo, nos hacía bien a la reputación de ambos- asentí, tenía mucho sentido. Ahora que lo pensaba solo los había visto besarse y hacer algo más ese día en la biblioteca.

-¿Y ese día en la biblioteca? ¿Por interés?- enarqué una ceja y rio divertida.

-Según Tanya es un dios del sexo, nunca llegué a comprobarlo- se encogió de hombros mientras cambiaba de canal. La miré con curiosidad. No le creía.

-No me agrada Tanya- agregué.

-No me agrada Alice- contratacó.

-No hay forma de comparar a Tanya con Alice- dije sin pensarlo y toqué madera.

-Tienes razón Tanya no parece salida de un circo- no iba a dejar que hablara así de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Enserio defiendes a Tanya? ¿La misma que me hizo la vida imposible en la secundaria? ¿La misma que se acostó con Edward cuando ustedes empezaban a "salir"?- no respondió sin embargo se marchó azotando la puerta de su habitación con fuerza ¡Qué mocosa! ¡La hermana mayor parecía yo! Subí las escaleras a la habitación y escuché un fuerte ruido de algo caer. Abrí de golpe la puerta y vi a Jasper leyendo una revista.

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunté a mi hermano quién "leía" una revista con la respiración acelerada. Asintió mirando la revista con interés. Raro.

-Sí la lámpara se me cayó eso es todo- sonrió con tranquilidad, e hice lo mismo cuando me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

-¿Jasper?- pregunté confundida.

-¿Hermanita?-

-La revista está al revés- cerré la puerta al instante, pero pude observar como su rostro formaba una mueca de terror. Me carcajeé fuertemente.

-¿Puedes callarte? Pequeña sabelotodo- Rose gritó y reí aún más fuerte.

Charlie al fin había llegado de su "viaje de negocios" y estaba distinto había engordado un poco, y llevaba la barba algo grande. Sonreí colocando los platos en la mesa trasera mientras él se encargaba de la parrilla. Era uno de los pocos días soleados en Forks por lo que habíamos decidido aprovecharlo con una comida en el patio trasero. Le lancé una croqueta a Scott, nuestro querido labrador Golden, y olisqueó mis pies causándome risas

-¿Qué haces papá? Eso huele bien- Rose se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a papá.

-Cariño ¿Podrías ayudarme acá? Su padre ya necesita una nueva vejiga- Rose asintió ocultando su risa. Lamí la cuchara de mantequilla de maní y la miré divertida.

-¿Qué es gracioso?- preguntó mirándome sobre sus lentes de sol. Me encogí de hombros.

-Supongo que tu vestimenta- entrecerró los ojos y esbocé una sonrisa. Llevaba un short demasiado corto blanco, no dejando casi nada a la imaginación y la parte de arriba de un bikini color granate- ¿Lo ves? ¡Hasta Scott piensa que es demasiado!- dije señalando a nuestro perro quién rascaba su nariz con una pata. Bufó.

-Mis amigas vendrán- se excusó Rose. Jasper apareció con el resto de los apetitivos y los colocó en la mesa.

-¿Y papá? Tengo tanta hambre ¿Cuánto tardará esa parrilla?- preguntó mientras ayudaba a Rose a voltear la carne. Pronto los cuatro estuvimos sentados en la gran mesa frente a la piscina.

-¿Qué tal el viaje papá?- engullí un poco de carne.

-Ew. No hables con la boca llena-

-¡Lo estás haciendo, rubia!-

-¡Claro que no!-

-Wow. Niñas tranquilícense el viaje fue cansado al final descubrimos que Aro había robado mucho dinero a la compañía- papá hizo una mueca.

-¿Lo arreglaron?- preguntó Jasper demasiado interesado en la conversación.

-Oh claro que lo hicimos- dijo con malicia, definitivamente no quería saber el porqué del tono de su voz.

-Papá ayer me llegó la carta de Yale- dijo Jasper con tranquilidad. Golpee la mesa con las muñecas, y Rose soltó un grito.

-¿Y qué dice?- preguntó papá con tranquilidad fingida, podía ver como una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien.

-Aún no la vi- se encogió de hombros. Me levanté y corrí hacia la encimera de la cocina ¡Claro que ahí estaba!

-Ábrela- demandé entregándole la carta. Era su sueño, y el de papá ingresar a Yale y estudiar Negocios.

-No estoy seguro de….-

-Ábrela- esta vez insistimos todos; con extremada lentitud abrió la carta leyendo detenidamente. Extrañamente ya no tenía hambre. Rose miraba a Jasper con nerviosismo, y papá bueno él fruncía el ceño con "tranquilidad" pero observé como una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien.

-Lo siento papá…- Jasper suspirando.

-No te preocupes hijo Dartmouth también es una buena opción- papá le restó importancia y siguió engullendo su comida. Miré a mi hermano con tristeza quién parecía estar en shock. Rosalie le arrancó la carta de sus manos, leyendo apresuradamente la carta

-¡Oh imbécil!- le dio un zape en la nuca.

-¡Auch!- gritó Jasper con una ¿sonrisa? ¡Estaba feliz!

-Rose- le reprendió papá

-¡Lo aceptaron! ¡Maldito mentiroso!- dijo pasándome la carta, y efectivamente era cierto.

-¡Mi hermano estudiará en Yale!- alcé las manos y aproveché en lanzarle carne a Scott quién la engulló con velocidad. Ese sí que era un perro inteligente. Papá abrazó a Jasper con fuerza.

-Admítelo estás orgulloso de tu bebito- me crucé de brazos divertida mirando la escena. Después de las felicitaciones seguimos comiendo en armonía; debía de admitir que nadie quería arruinar este momento.

 **Edward Pov:**

-¡Mamá ya estoy aquí!- grité cuando llegué a casa, coloqué mis llaves en una mesa cercana, y la vi con las manos sobre las caderas con el ceño fruncido. Mamá estaba molesta y eso no era nada bueno. Sonreí amistosamente se acercó bastante quedando frente a mí- ¿Qué pasa mami?- grité cuando me tomó por la oreja hasta el comedor. Mis hermanos miraban la escena con sorpresa y diversión.

-¡Dale duro ma!- gritó Emmett con la boca llena. Alice reía escandalosamente con las manos en su estómago; quizá era divertido que mi madre mucho más baja que yo me tuviera por la oreja.

-¡¿Qué hice?!- pregunté totalmente ofendido cuando tomé asiento junto a Alice.

-¡¿Qué hiciste, Edward?! No lo sé quizás masacrar al pobre Jasper en la puerta de su casa- dijo alisando su vestido verde. Emmett se puso verde, y Alice bueno ella trataba de contener su risa. Trataba.

-¿Qué?- pregunté desentendido. Estaba jodido ya me veía limpiando toda la casa, gemí internamente esta casa era inmensa jamás acabaría.

-¡No te hagas el desentendido!- me apuntó con su dedo índice, instintivamente me recosté en el respaldar de la silla.

-¿Por qué no castigas a Alice? Ella no estaba en casa de Bella ¡Estaba en una fiesta!- ataqué a mi hermana quién se atoró con un pedazo de broccoli.

-¿Alice?- preguntó mamá.

-Mamá ¡Es increíble! Él solo quiere que te olvides de su castigo ¡Por supuesto que es mentira!- dijo con total seriedad la miré entrecerrando los ojos. Oh esa enana si que era diabólica.

-Mamá, tenía una buena razón para pegarle- miré a Alice quién desvió la mirada

-¡No puedes andar por la vida lanzando golpes, Edward!- mamá masajeo su sien. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Nadie había estado allí.

-Es cierto hermano, a veces eres muy impulsivo- dijo Emmett mientras se servía nuevamente comida. Mamá le pegó en la mano cuando quiso picar carne de su plato.

-¿Quién es muy impulsivo?- preguntó papá entrando en la cocina. Mamá saltó a sus brazos dándole un fogoso beso, instintivamente voltee la cara ante tan desagradable escena.

-Viejos búsquense un cuarto- se estremeció Emmett.

-Ew- murmuró Alice. Luego que _eso_ terminó Alice se colgó como un mono de papá y este la consintió. Rodé los ojos después se preguntaban por qué era tan caprichosa.

-Todo porque quiere que recargues su tarjeta- Alice le sacó la lengua a Emmett que para sorpresa de nadie se lo devolvió.

-¡Qué onda pa! Estás un poco gordito- Emmett golpeo su barriga y este rodó los ojos mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Días de solo comer KFC, MacDonal's y pizza- dijo mientras mamá negaba con la cabeza.

-Ahora le toca al impulsivo-

-¡Cállate Alice!-

-¡Edward no le grites a tu hermana!-

-Lo siento mamá-

-¿Estás bien hijo?- preguntó palmeando mi espalda, asentí con desgano jugando con la comida.

-Le pegó a Jasper- soltó Emmett reprimiendo una carcajada. Lo observé confundido ¡Fue su idea! Pero lamentablemente llegué antes que él. Papá se sentó en la punta de la mesa y observó la comida con hambre, mamá sonrió tiernamente y le sirvió. Sonreí quizás se habría olvidado.

-Aún no me olvido Edward- ¡Maldición!- Limpiarás el jardín y la acera por el resto del mes _todos_ los días, y estás castigado- sonrió mamá con malicia.

-¡¿Afuera?!- pregunté aterrado. Mamá no me podía hacer eso. Asintió con vehemencia.

-Si golpeas a chicos en la calle ¿Por qué no limpiar?-

-¿Por qué Edward? ¿Tienes miedo que la _preciosa_ Rosalie te vea?- preguntó Alice recalcando la palabra _preciosa_. Emmett disimuló su risa con una tos.

-No sé de qué hablas, enana- murmuré mascando un pedazo de esparrago.

-Ya sabes Ed tu novia- Emmett hizo un guiño ¿Qué mierda? Si tan solo supieran que Rosalie y yo habíamos fingido toda nuestra "relación"

-Ah ya no es novia- respondí con desinterés- Sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Em, vi la foto con Isabella- hice un guiño y lo vi palidecer.

-Edward, es la hija de mi mejor amigo y de tu padrino- recalcó papá- Emmett ¿Qué haces con Isabella? ¿Es tu novia?-

-¡¿Bella?! ¡¿Te metiste con mi mejor amiga?! Desgraciado no juegues con ella- lo apuntó con el dedo índice, era mejor no hacer enojar a Alice. Emmett le hizo una señal de después hablábamos y me fulminó con la mirada.

-Volviendo al tema de Edward- frunció el ceño papá.

-Lo sé papá simplemente nos dimos cuenta qué no somos…..Compatibles- reí

El sábado por la mañana decidí hablar con Rosalie, si bien nuestra "relación" no funcionaba, ambos lo ignorábamos, pero ya estaba harto y aburrido necesita recuperar la emoción de mi vida. Toqué el timbre y espere a que salga.

-Hey Edward- sonrió incómoda dejando un casto beso en mis labios. Suspiré resignado ya estaba aquí no podía huir ¿O sí? La separé con delicadeza antes que profundizara el beso.

-Rosalie quiero hablar contigo- respondí con nervios pasando la mano por mi cabello. Asintió con seguridad.

-¿Quieres pasar? Creo que ya tengo idea de lo que es- sonrió y negué amablemente; si bien era la chica "perfecta" que cualquiera moriría por tener, no era mi tipo, de hecho estaba seguro que nadie era mi tipo, jamás me había interesado alguien realmente.

-Sería lo correcto ¿No crees? No quiero seguir fingiendo- hice una mueca y asintió, por más que mi orgullo no quería aceptarlo sabía que ella tampoco era feliz.

-Lo sé también me siento así- dijo con la mirada gacha.

-Lo lamento…..- el sonido del auto de Isabella interrumpió la conversación, la observé con cuidado llevaba su largo cabello caoba en un moño despeinado, su pálida y nívea piel hacia un perfecto contraste con el largo vestido azul oscuro que llevaba, se amoldaba a la perfección a su delgado y curvilíneo cuerpo. Observé un poco más de lo debido su estrecha cintura y anchas caderas. Isabella era sexy, nadie de la escuela ni de Forks podía negarlo ¡Estaba malditamente buena! Lástima que sea un grano en el culo siempre.

-Deberían pasar hace frío acá afuera- sonrió pasando entre nosotros dando una buena visión de su pequeño, respingón y duro trasero. Instintivamente mordí mi labio inferior, ganándome una mirada de enojo y advertencia por parte de su hermana.

-Descuida- respondió sin quitarme los ojos de encima, bajé la cabeza avergonzado ¿Qué mierda?

-¿Entonces? ¿Todo bien? ¿Amigos?- extendí la mano y Rosalie la apretó con fuerza, demasiada para una mujer.

-Seremos amigos, pero nunca estarás con Bella ¿Entendido? Es demasiado buena para ti-

-No tenía planeado hacerlo- bufé fastidiado - Adiós- me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta en mi cara. ¡Vaya genio el de los Swan! Algo golpeó mi cabeza y giré para ver lo que era. Jasper me había lanzado una pelota de beisbol.

-Venía a terminar con ella- respondí sobando mi nuca. Sonrió con autosuficiencia y me enseño su dedo medio.

-¡Nos vemos el lunes, hermano!- ambos reímos.

Al parecer en Forks el verano se había adelantado, porque desde el domingo teníamos el cielo despejado era martes y estaba limpiando el jardín delantero. ¡Maldición! Era injusto que Emmett no limpiará el jardín. Un Mini Cooper negro se estacionó en la acera, y la propietaria del auto me miró con burla sobre sus lentes de sol ¡Mierda! ¡Parecía salida de un video de los Rolling Stones! Chasqueo los dientes con una sonrisa, dejando ver una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos.

-¿Qué mierda te parece gracioso?- gruñí ocultando la excitación de mi voz. Salió del auto, y se alzó una mochila naranja al hombro.

-No lo sé supongo que la foto que acabo de subir a Instagram- se encogió de hombros enseñando su celular, definitivamente era de este momento y en la descripción decía _Contratos con Alice Cullen y conmigo_ seguido de un emoji de guiño. Tomé el teléfono de su mano con rapidez, y reaccionó después. Reí al ver su cara de espanto.

-¡Deja mi celular!- gritó mientras corría tras de mí, le llevaba mucha ventaja mientras intentaba borrar la publicación.

-¡Ten cuidado imbécil!- grito y acto seguido tropecé con una rama, gemí de dolor y la vi con los brazos cruzados, tomó su teléfono e hizo el ademán de irse, sin embargo fui más rápido y extendí una pierna haciendo que tropezará estrepitosamente sobre mi pecho. Ahogué un grito por la fuerza que cayó, me miró furiosa y golpeó mi pecho.

-No iba a caer solo – me excusé hipnotizado por el enojo que emanaban sus ojos marrones, normalmente me parecían insignificantes, pero se veían perfectos en su rostro. Era odiosamente hermosa.

-¿Me sueltas? Por favor- se revolvió incómoda sobre mí intentando zafarse, apreté más el agarre - ¿No lo harás verdad?- suspiró resignada y negué embelesado al ver su cabello brillando por el sol – Ya enserio Edward, Alice me espera…..- me acerqué lentamente a sus carnosos y rosados labios y los estampé suavemente con los míos, se tensó y no se movió, sin embargo al poco tiempo cerró los ojos relajándose dándome dando acceso a mi lengua. Ahogué un gritó cuando golpeó mi _tesoro_ con su rodilla, logrando que por fin la soltara.

-¡¿Qué mierda te ocurre?! ¡Alice y Esme están por aquí!- gritó en un susurro, me dio una última mirada antes de marcharse con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Había besado a Isabella Swan? Una pequeña voz en mi conciencia gritaba que me alejé, que cumpla mi promesa, que era la posible chica de mi hermano y que había salido con su hermana; otra voz gritaba ¿Por qué no?

De momento no sabía que haría, pero de lo que estaba totalmente seguro era que no sería la última vez que besara a la castaña.

 **Bella Pov:**

¡Oh Dios mío! Acabo de besar al ex novio de mi hermana, y al hermano del chico con el que había "salido" la semana pasada. ¿Debía sentirme puta? Porque si besar a Edward estaba jodidamente mal moralmente, una vocecita allá bajo había disfrutado bastante. Un sonrojó se expandió en mis mejilla, no era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, de hecho era el quinto beso en mi vida; patético lo sé. Este beso había sido diferente más real, tierno y bueno que había experimentado.

La pregunta del millón era ¿Estaba mal haber disfrutado el pequeño y tierno beso de la persona que no le agradaba? ¿O sí? En este momento no sabía que pensar, pero lo había disfrutado tanto que inconscientemente lleve una mano a mis labios y sonreí.

-¿Bella?- preguntó la madre de Edward lo que me hizo saltar del susto. Tuve que frenar el impulso de decirle "Acabo de besar a tu hijo"

-Hola Esme, venía a hacer un trabajo con Alice- sonreí gentilmente ¿Por qué el sonrojo no se desvanecía? Edward pasó por detrás de su madre y me regaló una sonrisa torcida. Gemí internamente.

-¡Tu cabello! Te ves hermosa- dijo acariciando unos mechones de cabello.

-Alice- reímos ambas a la vez. Subí las escaleras corriendo y cerré de un portazo su habitación. Alice estaba cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Juegas con mis hermanos?! ¡Ya sé que se lo merecen, pero no quiero que peleen por una chica! ¡No, otra vez! Bella dame una buena explicación para esto- ¿Otra vez? ¡Mierda Bella! tu mejor amiga exige una respuesta y solo piensas a quién más besó Edward.


	5. Capítulo 5

¿Qué demonios hacía ahora? ¿Cómo le explicaría todo a Alice? ¿Cómo le explicaría que nunca salí con su hermano? Que era una simple venganza hacia Jasper, de quién ella se había enamorado. Ahora ambas estábamos sentadas en la enorme cama estilo princesa de Alice, quién me miraba con reproche, y como la cobarde que soy apartaba la vista.

-Tú saliste con mi hermano…..-empecé con la intención que Alice se ablandará, sin embargo no dio resultado estaba tan tiesa como la estatua de la libertad.

-La cagaste ¡Sabes que eso era diferente!- me apuntó con su dedo índice.

-¡Jamás salí con Emmett! Fue algo que no te puedo explicar Alice-

-Isabella ¿Qué quieres que piense? Primero sales con mi hermano mayor, y luego te besuqueas en el patio con mi otro hermano mayor- alzó los brazos, y me recosté en la cama. Mi reputación colgaba de un hilo, me debatí internamente entre contarle la verdad a Alice o no, como lo había prometido. ¡Por Dios! ¡Lo había jurado por el meñique!

-¡Edward me beso!- le reclamé ¿Enserio estaba hablando de esto con la hermana del chico que me había besado?

-Ya lo sé- paso las manos por su rostro frustrada- Al parecer mis hermanos siempre tienen los mismos gustos-

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando Edward comenzó su "relación" con tu hermana, Emmett le dio la golpiza de su vida ¡¿Tienes idea lo asustada que estaba?!-

-N-No sabía eso Alice-

-Lo sé no es tu culpa tampoco…- su mirada se perdió. Sin ninguna duda estaba actuando extraño, Alice nunca se guardaba nada para ella sola ¡Siempre me lo contaba a mí!

-Habla- dije acercándome más a ella.

-No puedo hacerlo Bells, lo podrían lastimar- negó rotundamente con su cabeza, totalmente reacia a que alguien "lo lastime"

-¿A quién? ¿A tus hermanos?- negó suavemente con la cabeza, y el foco en mi cerebro se prendió- Jasper- acerté y ella asintió con los ojos vidriosos.

-No tienes idea de lo violentos que pueden ser mis hermanos- una lágrima escapó por su mejilla.

-Tengo una sospecha- dije recordando el accidente del sábado antepasado. Ella negó y susurro bajo " _Lo golpearon despacio porque es su mejor amigo_ "

-No sé qué haría si algo le pasara, no sabes cuánto esperé por él- suspiró y la abracé fuertemente sin duda mi hermano no merecía a alguien tan bueno como Alice.

-Mi hermano no te merece Alice- rio un poco y secó sus lágrimas.

-Los míos tampoco Bella, eres tan buena e inocente-

Regresé a casa tarde, y para mi extraña sorpresa papá me abrió con el ceño fruncido, se notaba fastidiado.

-Bella siéntate- fue mi turno de mirarlo extrañada ¿Se había molestado por haber llegado tarde? ¡Jasper llegaba mucho más tarde que yo! Y no decía ni pio, sin duda había un caso de machismo aquí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?- se sentó junto a mí y paso la mano por su cara triste y enojado.

-Encontré esto en el baño Bella- ahogué un gritó al ver el palo de Clearblue(1) mitad rosado y mitad azul con dos rayas rojas en el centro.

-¿Por qué piensas qué es mío?- pregunté con voz contenida ¿Enserio tenía pinta de haberme acostado con alguien? Papá claramente no sabía que decir pasaba su mano una y otra vez por su cabello señal que estaba totalmente frustrado.

-Responde Isabella- fruncí el ceño, jamás me llamaba así ni siquiera cuando me regañaba. Me ataqué de nervios y no supe que responde ¡Rosalie me debía una buena! A pesar de todo era mi hermana. Me persigne mentalmente antes de responder con la cabeza gacha.

-Sí- Charlie cerro los ojos con fuerza intentando controlar lo que sea que estaba sintiendo.

-Sube a tu habitación, hablaremos cuando me haya calmado- sin decir ni una sola palabra corrí hacia el cuarto de mi hermana, y lo que vi me rompió el corazón. Rosalie lloraba desconsoladamente ocultando su rostro en una almohada blanca.

-B-Bella- dijo antes de volver a llorar, sin pensarlo me arrojé a la cama con ella y la abracé ¿El bebé era de Edward? Oh por Dios había besado al padre de mi futuro sobrino _¡Carajo! ¡Concéntrate en tu hermana! Ella te necesita_ una voz grito en mi interior.

-Estoy embarazada- sollozó fuertemente en mi hombro, estaba totalmente irreconocible con todo su rostro rojo por tanto llanto y sus ojos como dos pelotas de tenis.

-Lo sé Rosie lo sé-

-¿Q-¿Qué? ¿C-Có-m-o?- preguntó confundida.

-Charlie encontró la prueba, y me preguntó si era mía….-

-Por favor dime que le dijiste que sí- asentí con nerviosismo.

-Que lo crea antes de que sepamos que hacer Rose-

-¿Cómo que sepamos qué hacer? Es mi bebé Bella-

-¿Estás segura…-

-Claro que no ¡Con un demonio! Mi vida está arruinada ¡No sé qué hacer hermanita!- ¿Era normal que una persona llorara tanto?

-¿E-¿Es de Edward?- pregunté y negó con rapidez.

-Te lo dije nunca nos acostamos- hipo. Me sentía terrible por no haberle creído antes. La miré con intriga e hizo una mueca – Emmett- mordió su labio inferir, y sentí mi quijada caer, lloró aún más al ver mi reacción. El maldito oso me había mentido, debía recordar patearle las bolas la próxima vez que lo vea.

-Definitivamente tienes que contarme que fue lo que paso- le hable a mi hermana, quién dormía plácidamente en mi hombro -¿Rose?- negué y la arrope un poco. Salí de su habitación y me encontré con Jasper escuchando la conversación. Lo empujé fuera hacia mi habitación. Estaba en shock.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!- golpee su hombro y balbuceo un poco – Jasper, habla bien que no te entiendo- presioné el puente de mi nariz. Definitivamente estaba estresada.

-Voy a matar al imbécil- gruñó e hizo el ademán de irse, prácticamente me tiré sobre la puerta evitando que salga.

-Muévete Bella- me aparto con brusquedad, y bajo las escaleras con furia y velocidad ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! A duras penas podía mantener su paso.

-¡No Jasper! No dejaré que te vayas ¡Estás sobreactuando!- Rose gritó desde lo más alto de las escalera.

-Hey ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- papá salió solo con una bata de su despacho, observándonos con reproche.

-Papá….- señalo la cocina con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento viejo, tengo que hacer algo-

-¡A la maldita cocina Jasper!- gritó papá, y supe que todo se estaba descontrolando porque papá nunca gritaba – Rosalie- mi hermana asintió, y pude ver como su rostro palidecía, caminé detrás de ella y entrelacé nuestras. Me observó con desesperación y agradecimiento.

-Eres mi hermana pase lo que pase- susurré en su oído y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-Perdóname- sollozó con fuerza. Charlie y Jasper tenían diferentes expresiones: Jasper quién usualmente siempre estaba calmado se veía con ganas de querer matar a alguien, exactamente, al estúpido oso que embarazó a mi hermana, y papá bueno él observaba la escena con tristeza – Papá no es Bella, soy yo- hipó antes de esconder su rostro en mi cuello.

-Lo sé, solo quería probarlas- sonrió con tristeza, apoyando la cabeza sobre su muñeca.

-Somos una familia, nadie se queda atrás o se olvida, nos amamos y nos mantenemos unidos pase lo que pase, Bella lamento haber reaccionado así yo sabía que no eras tú; Jasper cálmate lo resolveremos juntos como una familia; y Rosalie no hay nadie mejor que tu familia para apoyarte tomes la decisión que tomes ¿Está bien?- Rosie asintió con inseguridad, y se largó a llorar otra vez ¿Son las hormonas? Pasaron minutos u horas quizás y los cuatro nos manteníamos en silencio salvo por los hipidos de Rosalie.

-Jasper sube a tu hermana a su habitación- una Rosalie cansada de tanto llorar se había quedado dormida en mi hombro otra vez, gemí un poco de dolor cuando me pude sentar derecha.

-Fue muy noble lo que hiciste por tu hermana Bells- sonrió papá preparando café.

-Creo que a pesar de todo ella haría lo mismo y más cosas por mí- apoye mi frente sobre la encimera de la cocina. Este iba a ser un gran reto para todos, pero más para Rose la conocía y sabía que anhelaba tener hijos, pero no en este momento.

-¿La apoyarás verdad?- pregunté y rio suavemente, sin querer mi tono había sonado algo desafiante.

-Es entretenido y abrumador ver como Rose y tú peleen, pero es enternecedor y digno de admirar como se protegen- dejo un beso en mi frente y subió a su habitación.

Subí a mi habitación y me coloque la camiseta desgastada de Jasper, honestamente no supe cuando caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Señorita Isabella, el señor Charlie me envió a despertarla- Maggie, la mujer de cocina, y el ama de llaves oficial sacudía un pluma de ¿Gallo? En mi nariz. Me levanté de golpe e hice una mueca de horror al ver la pluma. Me metí a la ducha y me decidí por una camiseta azul manga larga, porque hoy hacia demasiado frio, un overol jean bastante holgado y unas vans negras. Algo básico iba a la escuela no a una cita; como pude me recogí el cabello en una media coleta, y alcé la mochila.

No oculté mi fastidio al ver a Rose aún en pijama jugando con su desayuno, ni a Jasper aprovechándose de la situación porque al parecer tampoco iría al instituto.

-Buenos días- saludé con pesar. Papá quién devoraba sus huevos con tocino me dedico una mirada de "Ayúdame"

-¿Rose? ¿Irías hoy a la escuela?- sonreí sirviendo zumo de naranja y negó con un puchero. – Que mal escuché que venía Stanford a una conferencia- Rose sollozó fuerte y subió a su habitación a cambiarse. ¡Bingo! Llevaba emocionada por ingresar a Stanford desde que tenía 10 años.

-Ya no hay excusa para ti- papá reprochó a Jasper, y este con una mueca subió a hacer lo que mismo que Rose – Bells naciste con 30 años encima ¿Lo sabes no?- Asentí con orgullo y comí mi desayuno con calma, al poco tiempo Rose bajo con una cazadora de cuero, un bividí negro de gasa holgado, unos pantalones blancos y unos botines de bajo tacón.

-¿Vas conmigo?- asintió y nos montamos en mi auto no sin antes despedirnos de papá. No hablo todo el camino hasta el instituto, las miradas de sorpresa porque las dos hermanas Swan llegaran juntas no se hicieron esperar ni bien mi auto entró al aparcamiento - ¡Me esperas en el auto, Rose! – grité cuando se bajó, y escuché un "Sí mamá"

-Te compró un guardarropa nuevo y vienes con eso- preguntó Alice observando mi vestimenta.

-Alice no estoy de humor- dije mientras caminaba con ella pisándome los talones sus botas de tacón hacían un ruido estresante.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con intriga- Veo algo malo- rodé los ojos, por alguna extraña razón Alice decía que "presentía cosas" ¿Saben que presentía cosas? ¡Mi culo!

-No te lo puedo decir-

-¡Ya sé estás embarazada!- gritó con entusiasmo fingido. Rodé los ojos por quinta vez desde que me levanté.

-Sabes que soy virgen enana- dije cerrando la puerta de mi casillero. Una hilera de dientes blancos formaban una sonrisa torcida, y él propietario de aquella sonrisa estaba recargado en el casillero siguiente al mío.

-Eso es interesante- sonrió de manera sexy. Bufé y me alejé de aquel odioso chico que besaba de las mil maravillas. Me sonrojé al recordar como besaba.- Hey Isabella detente- gritó antes de tomarme por el brazo.

-Es Bella- dije en un susurro.

-¿Qué?-

-Que no me gustan que me digan Isabella, es anticuado prefiero Bella así me dicen mis amigos- me crucé de brazos.

-¿Somos amigos?- preguntó imitando mi posición.- ¿Los amigos se besan?- sonrió ¡Puta sexy sonrisa!

-¡Hey Edward!- Jasper con fingido entusiasmo paso un brazo por mis hombros- ¿Mi _hermanita_ y tú son amigos? –

-Hablábamos de la tarea de historia Jasper, si me disculpan- salí del agarre de Jasper y entré a mi salón de Trigonometría. Me senté delante del grupo de amigos de mi hermana, quién debido a su estupidez y poca inteligencia llevaban otra vez algunos cursos. Miré de reojo a Tanya Denali que miraba expectante en mi dirección. No estaba de humor para aguantar perras.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Tawny?- pregunté sin quitar la vista de los garabatos de mi cuaderno.

-La verdad que sí me preguntaba de hecho todos lo hacían ¿Es verdad que tu familia se está agrandando?- rio con burla al final. Esta era la clase de amigas que tenía mi hermana. Suspiré.

-No lo creo, aunque quizás Jasper te haya embarazado- un coro de "Uh" se escuchó en el salón.

-¿Qué dijiste?- levanté la vista de mi cuaderno, y vi a Tanya muy cerca de mi rostro. Mierda Bella ¿Qué hiciste? Deberías cerrar la boca.

-Dijo que quizá el imbécil de mi hermano te haya embarazado Tanya- Rosalie venía con unos libros en la mano, y los dejó en el despacho del profesor- No sería novedad porque admítelo has pasado por cada mano y polla de la escuela- la miró desafiante con los brazos cruzados.

-La perfecta Rosalie dejará de serlo ¿Saben por qué?- con ayuda de Michael Newton se sentó encima de una mesa – Porque está en la dulce espera- rio ¿Cómo mierda se había enterado? Rosalie salió corriendo del aula con los ojos vidriosos.

-¡Tanya! Escúchame bien zorra de quinta es la última vez que le diriges la palabra a mi hermana ¿Entendido? Porque sé cosas tuyas y no te va a agradar que tus padres se enteren que te acostaste con el decano Cayo para no repetir el año ¡Tres veces!- Salí de la habitación antes de ver su reacción. Grité por los pasillos el nombre de mi hermana y no estaba en ningún lado ¡Mierda!

-¡Hey osito!- grité al ver a Emmett riendo con alguno de sus colegas. Se volteó para verme y sonrió.

-¿Si Bellsy?- preguntó cariñosamente.

-Déjate de estupideces ¡Te acostaste con Rose! -Grité la última parte en un susurro, Emmett palideció y miro al suelo avergonzado.

-Yo la quiero Bella, pero ella no, fue cosa de una noche y luego ella me dijo que no me quería volver a ver nunca más, me fui enojado y yo…..- la tristeza era notable en su voz, me causaba tanta ternura.

-Me importa un comino- dije mientras levantaba mi rodilla derecha y golpeaba su tesoro. Se puso verde del dolor y seguí buscando a mi hermana. Pasé por uno de los baños y escuché unas fuertes arcadas, sin dudarlo entre y vi a Alice sosteniendo el cabello de mi hermana mientras vomitaba. Si no hubiera estado tan preocupada por mi hermana me habría reído de lo lindo que la sensible y asquienta de mi mejor amiga ayudaba a mi hermana, ellas no se llevaban bien.

-¡Por Dios! Rose ¿Estás bien?- negó despacio y me abrazó se veía tan frágil e indefensa no era la misma perra de siempre, estaba segura que esto la ayudaría a cambiar. Gesticule un "Gracias" a Alice quién lavaba sus manos y sonrió con comprensión.

-Creo que debemos llevarla a Tópico-

-Buena idea enana….Ayúdame- dije mientras pasaba un brazo de Rose encima de mi hombro.

-No hay moros en la costa- dijo después de observar el pasillo vació.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre eso- rodeé los ojos. Llegamos a enfermería sin ningún contratiempo y la señora Cope, una adorable viejita de 60 años, se sorprendió al vernos.

-Vomitó mucho señora Cope, suda mucho y casi se desmaya- Alice dijo todo muy rápido antes que la enfermera le tomará la presión.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó la señora Cope con el ceño fruncido, y mi hermana negó rotundamente con la cabeza señalando a Alice con la cabeza. -¿Niñas? Esto es serio es una descompensación no podré hacer nada más tendré que llamar al hospital. Me parece que eso no es todo-

-Está embarazada- Jasper entró a enfermería seguido de Emmett y Edward ¡Carajo! ¿A caso nadie conocía el significado de la palabra privacidad?

-Maldito seas Jasper- susurro débilmente Rose antes de girar su cabeza inconsciente.

-¿Rose? ¡Rose!- grité mientras alguien me tomaba por los brazos con mucha fuerza. Me solté del agarre de la persona y marque el número del hospital de Forks. Bella tranquilízate, cálmate no podrás hacer nada si no te calmas.

-¡Una ambulancia! ¡Alguien llame una puta ambulancia!- gritó Jasper acariciando la frente de Rose. En pocos minutos llegó la ambulancia colocaron a Rose en una camilla y se la llevaron, no nos dejaron subir. Pataleé frustrada mientras hundía la cabeza en el pecho de Jasper, unas risas tontas me enfurecieron

-Bella- Edward me tomó por el brazo y negó. Me solté con frialdad y si grandes zancadas hacia donde estaban las "amigas" de mi hermana.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- gruñí frente a Tanya quién era más alta que yo por varios centímetros.

-Me da risa la familia Swan no es tan perfecta como parece- no supe que paso después pero me veía colgada del cabello teñido de Tanya.

-¡Perra!-

-Lo sé- dije arrancando un mechón de sus extensiones. Una enorme mano me tomó por la muñeca y voltee enojada. Emmett tenía los ojos vidriosos llenos de preocupación.

-Rosalie te necesita vamos- lo seguí hacia su monstruoso auto. Alice me observaba con satisfacción al igual que Jasper y Edward trataba de esconder su sonrisa. Trataba. Emmett condujo como un poseso hacia el hospital, al llegar Carlisle y papá discutían con un oficial de policía, y para sorpresa de todos el tranquilo Charlie tacleó al poli y robo su tarjeta de identificación.

-Vaya papá- murmuró Jasper sorprendido corriendo intenté seguirlo, no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando tropecé, esperaba mi caída con ansias y así poder despertar de este mal sueño, sin embargo un fornido brazo me atrajo hacia su duro y musculoso pecho.

-Eres torpe- afirmó el propietario de los ojos verdes con diversión. Me sonrojé y no tenía ganas de romper su agarre.

-Solo quiero ver a mii hermana-

….

 **Clearblue: marca de pruebas de embarazo.**

 **Hola!**

 **Agradezco mucho sus lindos comentarios y déjenme decirles que se vienen muchas sorpresas ¿Rose alejará a Emmett? ¿Se romperá el trato de los muchachos? ¿Bella se rendirá ante los encantos de Edward? No lo sé chicas. Sigan leyendo.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **¡Bendiciones!**

 **LiSwan***


	6. Capítulo 6

Bella observaba como su padre discutía con el doctor Eleazar, de hecho estaba siendo bastante grosero, pero no se podía controlar le habían dicho que el estado de su hija era delicado, y que se había descompensado por emociones acumuladas. Suspiró en verdad estaba preocupadísima por Rose, pero se sentía diferente, desesperada porque no sabía cómo sentirse ¿Estaba bien que los ojos de Edward le parecieran de pronto endemoniadamente perfectos? O que su musculoso cuerpo llamara a su toque, moría por tocar esos abdominales.

La verdad era que era una adolescente calenturienta y no lo podía negar; se recostó en la silla de espera y descansó la cabeza en el respaldar.

A Edward esa imagen le parecía malditamente sexy su cabello caoba caía y estaba un poco enmarañado, tenía los brazos cruzados y sus pechos se veían más apetecibles claro si eso era posible. ¿Por qué le parecía tan sexy alguien que conocía de toda la vida? Siempre le había parecido guapa, pero de ahí no pasaba porque él era realista Bella era completamente diferente a él, y eso hacía imposible si quiera una "amistad" Se dirigió a una máquina expendedora y sintió pequeños pasos tras él.

-¿Me compras una soda? Por favor- sonrió con malicia su hermana. La observó extrañado y le entregó una coca en lata. Conocía perfectamente a Alice y podía observar que se mordía la lengua para preguntar algo.

-Dispara- respondió seco con la mirada perdida en la máquina decidiendo que comprarse.

-El bebé de Rosalie ¿Es tuyo?- preguntó nerviosa Alice, quién en su fuero interno rogaba porque su hermano dijera que no, era demasiado joven, y aunque ella sabía que un bebé siempre era una bendición, le parecía estúpido que su hermano no se hubiera protegido.

Edward sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que hacía que todas las chicas de Forks caigan a sus pies y negó divertido. Alice suspiró conocía perfectamente a su responsable hermano y le creyó porque si él lo decía era verdad.

-Rosalie y yo nunca tuvimos sexo- al final se decidió por una botella de agua, y la bebió a grandes sorbos.

-Gracias a Dios- suspiró aliviada. Él la observó extrañada por su reacción sin embargo dejo la conversación ahí.

-Gracias Eleazar serás recompensado- escuchó Bella mientras observaba a su padre apretar la mano con el doctor y este desviaba la mirada avergonzado. Charlie nunca abusaba de su poder ni dinero, pero esta vez lo había hecho.

-Bella, Jasper- llamó su padre ambos asintieron y pronto se encontraron frente a Rosalie. Bella pensó que hasta en una cama de hospital, bata blanca su hermana y unas pronunciadísimas ojeras se veía linda.

-Hey te ves horrible- sonrió mientras jugaba con mechón de su cabello. Rose rodó los ojos y fijó su vista en su padre quién se veía desesperado.

-Estoy bien papá- murmuró poco convencida, estaba pálida. Charlie asintió con duda, apoyaba a su hija pero no podía evitar pensar que si hubiera sido un padre presente, su niña no estaría pasando por esto.

-Vamos blondie te pondrás bien- Jasper acarició la mejilla de Rose y esta sonrió un poco apagada y es que ser madre era el mejor sueño que tenía, pero no ahora, era demasiado joven e inexperta, se maldijo mil veces haber estado tan borracha y lanzarse a Emmett, una imagen de él sonriendo con esos hoyuelos que normalmente le parecían patéticos pero en él era precioso. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su vientre y sonrió con tristeza, esperaba que su bebe heredará esos preciosos hoyuelos.

Porque Emmett era el padre de su hijo, él había sido el primero y hasta ahora el único.

-¿Quién es el padre?- Charlie soltó de golpe no sin antes pasar una mano por su ceño intentando inútilmente relajarlo.

-Papá no creo que sea el momento- comentó con tranquilidad Jasper.

Rosalie no quería que Emmett truncará su exitoso futuro en Administración, ella lo quería desde el momento que en un caro hotel se había entregado a él con la esperanza que pudieran ser algo más, pero su estúpido egoísmo siempre estuvo presente, quiso golpearse por eso.

Había sido tan estúpida saliendo con el hermano del chico al que quería y ahora aquí estaba en una cama de hospital embarazada.

-No tiene padre- asintió segura no soportaría que Emmett se quedará con ella por lástima, tenía el mundo a sus pies y debía aprovecharlo. Bella la observó con cariño ella sabía, y no iba a decir nada que su hermana no quisiera.

-No me digas que vino por obra y gracia del espíritu santo- Jasper enarcó una ceja divertido.

-Nadie se quedará conmigo por lástima- espetó. Charlie asintió no estaba de acuerdo, pero no era momento para hablarlo.

-Señorita Swan tiene más visitas- sonrió una enfermera regordeta. Antes de que Rosalie se opusiera totalmente la familia Cullen entró con un gran oso de peluche que decía "Mejórate" lo cargaba Alice, el oso era mucho más grande que ella.

Su risa se apagó cuando Emmett la observo serio, desvió la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo estás Rose?- Carlisle la observó sin expresión e hizo una mueca aceptando que sabían la gran noticia. Esme acarició con cariño su cabello con una sonrisa maternal triste.

-Edward se hará cargo del niño- hablo despacio Esme. Rosalie la miró como si tuviera un mono en la cabeza y rio despacio, buscó ayuda en Bella.

-¿Qué mierda?- Edward se presionó el tabique de la nariz y su padre lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Él bebe no es de Edward- sonrió con cariño Bella. Todos en la sala se revolvieron incómodos. Edward admiró la postura tan maternal y protectora de Bella con su familia, a pesar de ser la menor, y de cómo Rosalie era insoportable con ella.

-Es mío- Emmett avanzó a grandes zancadas quedando frente a la rubia. Charlie estaba confundido ¿Con qué Cullen había estado su hija? y Carlisle no se quedaba otras ¿Emmett no estaba con Bella? Y ¿Edward no estaba con Rosalie? Esme observaba enternecida la escena.

-No es tuyo- masculló Rose mirándolo fijamente enfatizando cada palabra. Emmett no le creía, él había sido el primero.

-¿Cuántos meses tienes?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Tres- respondió Charlie anonadado. Emmett sonrió con esperanza y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Rosalie ¡No arruinaría su vida!

-¡No es tuyo!- gritó furiosa.

-No hagas esto Rosalie- dijo Emmett entre dientes, y Rosalie sintió como se desmoronaba. Sollozó con su cabeza enterrada en sus manos.

-¿Qué no haga qué?- respondió como pudo. Bella le tendió un pañuelo negro que siempre llevaba y lo acepto refunfuñando.

-No me alejes de mi hijo de nuestro hijo, sé que no me quieres me lo has dicho miles de ves y honestamente ya me cansé de rogarte- desvió su mirada hacia Bella y la castaña le sonrió con tristeza al darse cuenta que ya se había dado por vencido con su hermana.

-Tú no sabes nada- negó enojada Rose. Decidieron que lo mejor era darles su espacio, Carlisle pasó una mano por su rubio cabello frustrado.

-Qué intenso-

-Ni que lo digas- negó cansado Charlie, y extendió la mano a su mejor amigo ahora además de una famosa compañía compartirían un nieto, y aunque pensaban que sus hijos eran demasiado jóvenes, se sentían extrañamente feliz. Se observaron incómodos.

-¿Un cigarrillo?- ofreció Esme. Todos la observaron con sorpresa. Estaba ansiosa se le podía observar a leguas. Ambos asintieron y salieron del hospital pisándole los talones a la señora Cullen.

-Vaya mamá- bufó Alice y su hermano asintió aún atónito. Jasper se sentó junto a Alice y la observó con súplica, ella moría por tirarse a sus brazos pero no podía dejar que corriera desnudo por todo Forks mostrando su intimidad que le pertenecía.

-Emmett correrá desnudo- sonrió con suficiencia Edward y Jasper chocó los cinco con él. Bella rodó los ojos recordando la apuesta y lo estúpido que eso los hacía ver.

-¡Les debería importar un maldito comino su estúpida apuesta! Sus hermanos la están pasando mal en el dilema de quererse u odiarse ¡Tendrán un bebe! Y ustedes se preocupan por quién correrá desnudo por el pueblo ¡Bien! Si gustan lo puedo hacer yo a ver qué tal lo llevan – respiró Alice al final molesta por la falta de seriedad de su novio y hermano, enseguida se tapó la boca soltando un gritito y se tiró en el regazo de su Jasper.

-Al parecer tú también lo harás- se cruzó de brazos Edward divertido.

-Es el precio que tengo que pagar por estar contigo amor- acarició su rostro y busco sus labios con urgencia. Bella quiso vomitar y desvió su mirada encontrándose con unos preciosos ojos verdes observándola con diversión.

-Tenemos que hablar- sonrió de lado, y Bella sintió que moría ¿Era posible que una sonrisa cause eso?

-No hay nada de qué hablar, salvo que seremos tíos- sonrió sonrojándose. Ella se hacía la difícil, y eso le encantaba a Edward.

-¿Disculpen? Pueden pasar a ver a la señorita Swan- la enfermera que no pasaba de los 22 años miraba descaradamente a Edward, y eso sin saber por qué enfureció a Bella.

-Gracias- masculló entre dientes, y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana con los demás a sus espaldas.

Rose y Emmett se observaban con timidez, habían arreglado sus problemas y ambos se harían cargo del bebé como amigos.

-¿Cómo amigos?- preguntó Bella extrañada ¡Ambos se amaban! Sin dudas no entendía ni una pizca del amor.

-Es mejor que nada- respondió Edward encogiéndose de hombros. Alice y Jasper asintieron de acuerdo.

-Al parecer ya sabemos quién correrá desnudo- silbó Edward con diversión, y Emmett gruñó en su dirección.

-¿Quién dejar esto? Imbéciles-

-Vamos Edward besaste a Bella ¿No?- rio Emmett. Ambos desviaron sus miradas incómodas.

-¿Besaste a mi hermanita?- Jasper lucía desesperado ¡¿Quién sabe qué puta cosa había besado Edward?!

-Tú te acostaste con la mía- se encogió de hombros relajado, Bella estaba pensando seriamente en lanzarse por la ventana, esto era sumamente vergonzoso.

-Yo amo a Alice- Jasper se observó furioso a Edward –Jamás le haría daño-

-¡Basta! ¡Póngale fin a su maldita apuesta! Jasper y Alice están juntos Rose y Emmett tendrán un bebe ¿No les parece suficiente?- sentenció Bella furiosa y sonrojada.

-¿Ya tienen nombre?- cambio de conversación aún molesta ¡Y un demonio! Su círculo social era estresante.

-Uhm no- Emmett se rascó la cabeza y buscó ayuda en su "amiga" esta negó sin ninguna expresión observando con furia a Edward.

-Podré irme a casa en la noche- asintió feliz Rose al día siguiente sonriéndole a su hermana.

-Apenas e ingresaste ayer- Bella bajo su libro de Trigonometría confundida.

-¡Son los buenos ánimos!-

-Ajá y se llaman Emmett- rio Bella, esquivando la almohada que Rose le había lanzado. ¡Había esquivado la almohada! Infló el pecho orgullosa.

-No me contaste lo de Edward- se cruzó de brazos totalmente ofendida.

-Normalmente no nos contamos nuestras cosas, esperamos que la otra quede embarazada para unirnos como hermanas- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Bella- su tono indicaba sorpresa y culpa. Aunque era cierto, le agradaba estar así con su hermana riendo y confesándose cosas.

-Además no tenía importancia, no es que vaya por la calle diciendo ¡Oh Edward Cullen me besó!- colocó una mano en el pecho con dramatismo, Rose rio con ganas recargando su cabeza en el respaldar de la cama.

-Creo que deberíamos cambiar nuestros hábitos ¿No crees?-

-Me parece bien- asintió Bella con una sonrisa volviendo a su tarea.

"Ese bebe es milagroso" pensó Jasper al entrar en el cuarto de hospital y sentir la tranquilidad y alegría que había entre sus hermanas.

-Café para la señorita, y zumo de naranja para la futura mamá-

-Muy gracioso ¡Yo también quiero café!- protestó Rose. Y un coro de "Estás embarazada" la hizo resoplar.

-¿Y Emmett?- preguntó con demasiado interés Jasper.

-Durmió aquí anoche lo mande a que se vaya a bañar- Rose había cambiado sus revistas de moda por unas de maternidad. Bella reprimió un suspiró ¡Se veía tan mona!

-René no hagas esto - Esme la detuvo en la puerta del ascensor, con brusquedad. La observó con lástima no podía creer que aquella había sido su mejor amiga, ahora ya no quedaba ni una pizca de ella.

-Esme sal de mi camino- respondió con frialdad.

-Charlie ¿Sabe que estás aquí?- entró con ella rápidamente al ascensor para asegurarse que no haga una locura con sus hijos porque conocía perfectamente a la mujer que, ahora, René Dwyer se había convertido.

-Claro que no vengo a ver a mi hija ¡Que está embarazada! ¿A quién se le ocurre embarazarse a los 18?- negó molesta, Esme detuvo el ascensor y paso la mano por su nuca.

-No seas hipócrita- juntó sus manos observando a quién alguna vez le juró verdadera amistad –Abortaste a los 16- susurro en un grito.

-¡No estaba lista!- replicó alisando su vestido morado.

-¡Ese bebé no tenía la culpa!- una lágrima bajo por

-Aquí viene la perfecta Esme a recordarme como debo comportarme- volvió a poner en marcha el ascensor. Esme limpió sus lágrimas y se recompuso en segundos. Suspiró triste ¿Dónde quedó la jovial y alegre René? ¿Dónde quedo su mejor amiga?

-No seas imprudente- la tomó por el brazo desafiante- Tus hijos son preciosos no los decepciones- soltó su agarre y camino tras ella hasta llegar a la habitación.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó Jasper confundido reprimiendo un jadeo de sorpresa, no la veía en persona desde que tenía ¿15 años?

-Mírate ángel ¡Cómo has crecido! ¡Te extrañe tanto!- abrazó a su hijo con sinceridad, después de un momento de quedarse quieto Jasper abrazó tímidamente a su madre.

Bella observó a Esme confundida, solo se comunicaban con ella por teléfono, y ella mandaba muchos regalos cada semana, no la veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Bella! Oh por Dios mi niña – se abalanzó con lágrimas en los ojos a su hija quién sorprendida tardo un poco en entender que también debía abrazarla. Su aroma era elegante molestaba un poco a Bella, quién era un poco intolerante al perfume.

-¡Mami!- sonrió Rose, probablemente la única feliz en este lugar. René se le acercó con una sonrisa abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡Oh cariño!- las lágrimas mojaron la bata de Rose, pero no le importo con tener a su madre aquí era suficiente ¡Su familia estaba completa!

-Los dejaré solos- sonrió Esme lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a René.

-¿Q-¿Qué haces aquí mamá?- peguntó Jasper sonriendo con sinceridad.

-Bueno no todos los días te enteras que tu hija está embarazada- miró decepcionada a Rosalie, quién observaba sus manos con entretenimiento intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, no lo consiguió.

-Mamá no es momento para hablar de _esto_ -

-Bella no estaré por mucho tiempo, cariño, sé que tu padre es algo anticuado pero no estaría mal si considerarás otras opciones…-

-¿A qué te refieres, mamá?- preguntó extrañado Jasper.

-Puede abortar al feto, es muy joven para ser madre- se encogió de hombros.

-Mamá creo que estás equivocada, Rose no va abortar-

-Es una opción, lo puedes pensar- tomo la mano de Rose y la observo con intensidad.

-¡Mamá!- reprendió Bella terminando de guardar sus cosas en su pequeña mochila negra.

-Estamos en el siglo 21, esto no debería causar tanto revuelo-

-Es solo un bebe- Rose poso su mano en su vientre protectoramente.

-¡Por todos los cielos! Dije que no te dejaran pasar-

-El dinero resuelve algunas cosas Charlie- sonrió con picardía a papá quién estaba furioso, y a su lado Esme intentaba calmarlo.

-Deja a mis hijos en paz- masculló

-También son míos-

-Compórtate como una madre entonces- respondió Esme con frialdad. René iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpida por Phil, su novio, envuelto en un traje saludó a los presentes.

-¡Cariño! ¿Recuerdas a mis hijos? Jasper, Rosalie e Isabella-

-Cómo olvidarlos- Bella estaba segura de haber percibido algo de sarcasmo en su voz, y rodó los ojos.

-Phil ¿Puedes llevar a tu esposa fuera de este lugar?- Bella estaba segura que en uno de estos días algo le daría a Charlie, le sirvió un vaso de agua y su infaltable aspirina.

-Gracias cariño- tomó todo de un sorbo- Esme ¿Quién dejo entrar a esa loca?-

-La encontré en el ascensor-

-Alguien tendrá problemas en este hospital.

-¡Papá! ¡No! Esta noche salgo de aquí- Rose bajo de la cama decidida a cambiarse.

-¿Estás bien?-

-¡Sí Joder! Dejen de preguntarlo-

-Deberíamos dejarla que descanse-

-Esme tiene razón, vamos Bella- Jasper extendió su mano y Bella dudo en tomarla.

-Rose, no dudes en llamarnos si te sientes….Mal- ella gruño y salieron de la habitación. Esme y Charlie hablaban muy bajo en una esquina y Jasper jugaba CandyCrush en su celular.

-¿En serio?- preguntó observando como rápidamente pasaba a otro nivel.

-Me quita el estrés- se encogió de hombros riendo.

-Eres raro- Alice apareció de la nada y se sentó junto a Jasper, dejando un casto beso en sus labios.

-Prefiero Criminal Case- Emmett se encaminó a la habitación siendo detenido por Charlie.

-Ella está un poco…sensible- fue lo que llegó a escuchar Bella.

-Me envió un mensaje quiere que vaya, el mensaje tiene un emoji furioso-

-Está bien pasa-

Finalmente era domingo, y Rose ya se encontraba fuera del hospital. Terminé mis deberes y me encaminé escaleras abajo. Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett veían una película. Me senté en el único sillón libre tomando un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

-Ese es mi sitio- las palomitas volaron hacia el rostro de Edward. Bella tenía una mano en el corazón, le había asustado.

-Mierda ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?-

-Bella- le reprendió Jasper. Ella rodó los ojos e hizo un espacio para que se sentara. Sonrió con autosuficiencia sentándose a su lado. Muy cerca.

Edward no sabía que le pasaba, pero ella tenía algo que aclamaba su atención, siempre había sido así.

-Esa película está muy aburrida- torció la boca Alice y un coro de "Seh" se escuchó en la sala. - ¡Ya sé! ¡Botella borracha!- sacó de quién sabe dónde una botella vacía de agua.

-Está bien todos siéntense en el suelo- dijo Alice sentándose en el regazo de su novio; Emmett ayudó a Rose a sentarse junto a él y por último Edward jalo el cojín dónde Bella se iba a sentar haciendo que golpeará su trasero.

-¡Imbécil!- le tiró las palomitas restantes en la cabeza. Edward rio con una mano en el estómago Bella se contagió al instante.

-Ok Rosalie a Bella-

-¿Verdad o reto? Hermanita- movió con sugestión sus cejas.

-Verdad- rodó los ojos, ella no tenía nada que ocultar.

-¿Quién besa mejor Jacob o Edward?- la sala estalló en risas, y Bella se sonrojó al instante.

-¿Besaste al perro?- Jasper hizo una mueca de asco. Jacob Black era el eterno enemigo de Jasper, Emmett y Edward desde que eran niños.

-Uh ¿Sí?- se removió con incomodidad en su asiento y fulminó con la mirada a su hermana mayor, quién la observaba divertida mientras engullía una barra de chocolate

-¿Qué? Son las hormonas- se encogió de hombros y siguió engullendo el chocolate.

-No respondiste la pregunte- rio Emmett pasando un brazo por los hombros de Rose.

-Y ustedes ¿Desde cuándo son tan cariñosos? Me dan náuseas-

-¡Solo responde!- gritó Alice entusiasmada.

-Jacob- asintió despacio Bella, eso era difícil, sentía la mirada taladrante de Edward.

-Ese perro no besa mejor que yo- protestó Edward.

-Claro que sí- espetó Bella con frialdad. Era una mentirosa y lo sabía, Edward besaba mejor que nadie. Sintió su rostro ruborizarse ante el pensamiento, alzó la mirada y observó de reojo al cobrizo sentado junto a ella. La estaba observando, estaba enojado, pero eso no importaba.

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola chicas! Lamento tanto no haber actualizado estos últimos días. Acabo de ingresar a la escuela, y es mi último año, pido por favor comprendan mi situación. Actualizaré un poco más seguido a partir de ahora. Se vienen muchas sorpresas.**

 **-LiSwan.**


End file.
